A Kiss In the Rain
by Dragonblossom14
Summary: The story takes place shortly after Amiboshi "dies". It concerns Yui and Suboshi who is taking the death rather hard.


A Kiss In the Rain 

Suboshi stood outside. True, it was raining but he didn't care. He felt like the whole world was against him. He didn't want to live any more. He could see no point in living. Amiboshi, his brother, was dead. Yui, the girl he loved, was head over heels for someone else. He couldn't stand his grief. For him, life had become virtually unbearable. The rain began to fall harder but Suboshi refused to go inside. He just stood in the rain and let his tears accompany it. 

"Suboshi?" Yui's voice was quiet. "Why are you out here in the rain?" She put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" 

What's wrong? Suboshi's head snapped up. He couldn't believe Yui. "Nothing's wrong." Suboshi answered coldly. He didn't care that Yui was the Priestess of Seiryuu. How dare she ask him that? "Why are you here? Can't you see I just want to be alone?" Suboshi pulled his shoulder away from Yui. "Leave me alone." 

Yui withdrew her hand. "I'm sorry." She didn't attempt to hide her shock. "You're angry." She said finally. 

Suboshi turned around. "Really? That's funny, Yui, because until you told me I thought I was having fun." Suboshi laughed sarcastically. "I'm angry? Tell me, Oh Priestess, what was your first clue?" Suboshi was incensed. "How could you ask me that? Amibsohi is dead, Yui. Dead!" Suboshi fell to his knees his face buried in his hands. "My brother is dead." He repeated once more. 

Yui knelt down beside him. She put her arms around him and was shocked to discover he was shaking. "Suboshi, get a hold of yourself. Come inside. You'll get sick if you stay out in the rain. Suboshi, please don't shut me out. Now is not the time to be alone. You need someone to talk to. Please, Suboshi, let me be that someone." Yui pressed her cheek against Suboshi's. He gasped at the warmth of her soft face. "I'm here for you, Suboshi." She whispered. 

Suboshi turned his head to Yui. His face was buried in her wet hair. Yui's hair had a sweet smell to it despite its dampness. For a minute he was sorry that he had been so cross with her. He wrapped his arms around Yui. "Why him? Why my brother? I love him, Yui. He was all that I had in this world. If you only knew of the horrors that Amiboshi and I have seen. Still, I survived those horrors, but only because I had Amiboshi by my side. He's gone and now I have no one. I have no one, Yui." Suboshi took a breath in hopes of suppressing a sob. "I'm all alone now. I have no one. He was all that was good about me, all that was good." He whispered, his voice shaking. 

Yui pulled away from Suboshi just enough so she could see his face. She gasped when she saw him. He was beautiful. The rain soaked his hair causing it to cling to his face and neck. His blue eyes were large and severely melancholy. His cheeks were flushed and stained with tears and rain. Tentatively, Yui brushed a soaked lock of hair out of Suboshi's face. "You're not alone, Suboshi. I'm here. You can trust me." 

"Can I, Yui?" Suboshi's look changed from one of sorrow to one of bitterness and indignation. "No. I cannot trust you." Yui was about to ask why but Suboshi anticipated her question and silenced her before she could ask. "I loved you, Yui." Suboshi shut his eyes. He didn't catch the surprised look on Yui's face. "Yui, if you only knew how much I loved you." 

Yui was quick. "Loved? What made you stop?" Yui could feel her face redden. 

"What's the point in loving you, Yui, when all you want is Tamahome?" Suboshi began to quake with rage. "How could you love him? He doesn't even love you. And on top of that he was the one who murdered my brother. How could you even _think_ of loving him? What could you possibly see in him? Can't you see, _I'm_ the one who is in love with you? You and Amiboshi were my world." Suboshi sniffed. "Now my brother's gone and the girl I love loves another." Suboshi groaned in anguish. He pulled away from Yui and stood up. He turned his back on her and walked away. 

"Suboshi, wait." Yui called after him. Suboshi stopped but didn't turn around nor did he answer. Yui walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I never knew you felt that way. I never tried to hurt you, Suboshi. Never. Pleases believe me. Don't let your anger take control of you. Please, Suboshi, listen to reason." A tear fell from Yui's large eyes and trickled down Suboshi's collar bone sending a chill down his spine. 

Suboshi sighed. He turned to face Yui. He managed a weak smile and held Yui's face up by the chin. "You're so beautiful, my precious Yui." His voice was barely audible over the drumming of the rain. "I love you and I always will." He let go of her chin turned and walked away. 

Again Yui called out. "Suboshi, don't let your anger consume you. _Promise_ me you won't do anything rash. Suboshi!" 

Suboshi turned around. "Don't worry, my beautiful Yui. Don't worry." He said as he walked back toward Yui. 

Suboshi took Yui in his arms. The rain slackened to a modest drizzle. The two were bathed in a white haze of rain. Suboshi ran his thumb over Yui's lips. They were so soft. He closed his eyes and leaned forward. He kissed Yui once, short and sweet. Yui didn't seem to mind. He brushed his face against her virgin cheeks and kissed her again. Yui returned the kiss. She looked up at Suboshi and blushed. He kissed her one last time before leaving. 

Yui said nothing and watched Suboshi leave. Suboshi walked away slowly and silently. He was glad Yui didn't mention the promise. He knew he wouldn't have been able to promise Yui that. No matter how much he loved her he loved Amiboshi far more. His brother had been murdered and the murderer would have to pay. A wicked smile spread across his face, Tamahome would pay dearly. 


End file.
